The Girl With Ghost Eyes
by Tir3dForever
Summary: I'm Cecily Elizabeth Herondale, daughter of Jace and Clary Herondale. I'm not a happy, positive, strong girl that everyone makes me out to be. I've been thru so much mental trauma nobody knows what I've been thru or am going thru mentally and physically, not even my own family. I'm scared. I'm slowly dying. Nobody seems to notice my pain. I'm numb. And this is my story, Ceciliane.
1. Dark Moments

**Cecily's POV**

I sighed as I adjust my backpack straps, just to see an angry Austin yelling at my best friends, Alex and Elizabeth. I chewed on my lower lip as I rolled my sleeves down my arms covering up the cuts, the old scars and shove my hands into my pockets. Everyone froze and looked at me as I nervously stood behind Austin. He sighs and shakes his head, Alex pulls me into a tight hug. Elizabeth sniffles "Are you okay Ceci?"

I smiled tiredly at them "I'm fine."

Austin sighs loudly and turns around and hugs me tightly "God. Don't scare me like that ever again. I'm so fucking sorry about last night."

I sighed into his shoulder "I'm fine. I just don't want anyone to tell my family. Okay?"

Austin sighs and rest his forehead against mine "Sorry. I love you, princess."

I flinched a bit but tiredly forced a small smile up at him "S'okay. Love you too, Austy."

He kisses my forehead and walks with me to my locker. I turned around to see Liam. "Uh hey Liam? Why are you at my locker?"

He chuckles and tries to hug me, but I stepped back and shook my head "Answer first."

He sighs "I just wanted to check on you since it's your first day to 10th grade. Sorry Cecily. I didn't know that it was such a crime to do that."

I sighed as he walks away. I looked at my friends and Rafe suddenly runs towards "Cecily. Are you, uh hey guys. Anyways, Ceci, are you going to the-"

I shook my head as I chewed on my lower lip "Your girlfriend hates me. And well so does the rest of your group."

He sighed "They don't hate you, they just miss you and well are hurt that you found new friends, I'm assuming."

I shrugged but smiled sadly at my cousin "Rafe. They're waiting for you. I've to go to class, I'm sorry."

I turned away from him with Alex, Austin and Beth. My life is a mess, but as long as I've these three idiots and my family, I can keep moving along. Not even those horrific memories can stop me from moving on. Austin wraps an arm around my shoulder and talks with his sister and my bestest friend since I was born, literally, we share the same birth date and time. I looked ahead ignoring the glares I was getting from the girls, why? I'm not sure, but I was ignoring them. I suddenly tripped forward but a pair of strong arms caught me. I opened one of my eyes to see beautiful, smart, unemotional yet warm eyes. I shook my head as I straightened myself up and muttered "Thank you, erum"

The boy smirks "No problem. Are you single?"

My eyes widen and I glared at the boy "No. In fact, this is my boyfriend. Austin. He's a junior..Thank you very much."

He smirks "I'm Jake. Jake Williamson. I'm a sophomore."

I shrugged "Congrats. Now if you don't mind moving out of our way."

He smiles, holy cow, his smile. Lord. Have mercy on me. I rolled my eyes as he gently yet politely moves out of the way "Of course, my queen."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards my class. Alex looks at me worriedly "You okay, shorty?"

I smiled "When am I never okay? Obviously, I'm okay. I don't know if Austin or Beth are okay though."

He shakes his head "Don't worry I will worry about them later. You are our priority right now."

I groaned, overprotectiveness. I'm getting irritated. "Okay. I get it. I was hurt! I get it. But please don't treat me like glass. I'm Ceciliane Elizabeth Herondale. I'm not a weak, pathetic doll. Okay?"

My friends just shook their heads. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

I suddenly received a text. I looked at my phone to see my dad apologizing to me for being so harsh on me last night. But I just sighed and replied with ' _It's okay daddy. You take care of mommy, don't worry about me. See you soon.'_

I turn off my phone and sit in my seat in my last class for the day. Latin. Oh, I'm dreading this class already. The teacher walks in "Hello darlings! I'm your teacher, Mister Walker. I've decided to give you all assigned seating and whoever sits next to you will be your partner for the major one year long project, but since I'm a bit kind, I will let you pick whomever you want to work the multiple small projects with."

I rolled my eyes and drone out his instructions and started thinking about last night's incidents until the teacher yelled out " and ."

I turned around to see Jake. Oh God. I officially hate Latin 3.I took Latin 1 and 2 online and well they placed me in Latin 3 as a sophomore, which is apparently a Junior and Senior class. Jake plops down in the seat next to me "Hey partner."

I rolled my eyes "Hello."

I started replaying the incident.

 _Austin kicked the guy hard in his no man's land, Alex joined in and they both started beating the creep up. Beth pulls out an extra shirt and pulls it over me. They beat the man up, who lies there unconsciously and came running to me with angry yet worried eyes. I just sat there in pain, numb and sadness washed over me. Austin pulls his hoodie over me as it started to rain. He carried me bridal style towards his car with our friends running behind us. He slowly yet gently places me in the back seat and drives off to his house. After the drive he took me into his room and looks at my friends who just sat around me looking off at various directions._

 _I silently stated "Do not tell anyone. Or I swear to God. I swear to God that I will not ever talk to anyone of you ever again."_

 _Austin glares out his window and then shifts his glare on my arms which had small scratches that were freshly bleeding and my wrist was bruising up a bit. He then looks at me and walks out of his room._

 _I put on a fake smile and heard Beth gasp, I looked at her and she whispered "Your cheek is bruising as well."_

 _I chuckled dryly yet angrily "Foundation please."_

 _She sighs and nods as she pulls out her bottle of foundation and applies it onto my right cheek. "Walk with me to my house…Please?"_

 _I whispered the last word in fear and nervousness. My siblings must be worried about me, I cannot stress them out even more, it's 10 pm. My two friends nod and walk with me out of the McCarters household and towards my house, which was like 5 minutes away._

 _I walked towards my house and onto the porch and nervously rang the doorbell. I see my dad. I started crying, happy tears and yell "Daddy! You're back!"_

 _And tackled him into a hug, he hugs me back tightly laughing out loud. I then yelled "That means mommy is home too!"_

 _I pulled away and see my mom. I tackled her into a hug, but she hisses in pain. She yells out "Ow!"_

 _And everyone runs to her, while I took three steps back from her, there was some blood on my hands, but my mommy wasn't bleeding. But my dad glares at me "You idiot! You could've hurt my wife! You could've killed her you stupid blonde kid!"_

 _Ryland yells at me "You dumbass!"_

 _Logan, Liam and Jessie just glare at me and stand around Mommy._

 _Mommy yells at my father and Ryland._

 _My mom yells at my father "Ryland! Watch your language! Jace! You asshole! That's not true! It was an accident apologize to her now both of you! Come here little muffin, you know that daddy and I love you right? and that Daddy is just worried. Right?"_

 _I just hurtfully yet numb-fully looked at the ground and whispered and forced a smile "I'm sorry Father and Mommy. They don't have to apologize, they have nothing to apologize for. I love you too, mommy. And I know that he's worried. I don't want to hurt you again mommy, so I will just go to bed. Bye Alex, bye Beth."_

 _My best friends who witnessed the whole incident looked like they were going to cry but they waved at me and walked towards Beth's house. Austin will know tomorrow._

 _I just down the stairs towards my room, which was in the basement. I slammed the door shut and slide down my door as I broke into tears. I cried my heart out until I curled up into a ball and cried till I fell asleep._

Suddenly someone was tapping on my shoulder. I was pulled out of my dream world as Jake gives me a concerned look "What?"

He shakes his head and smiles a bit "I will talk to you about the project later, since you weren't paying attention and seemed busy thinking. Can I borrow your phone?"

He said busy thinking, not day dreaming. He wasn't teasing me. I think I can deal with him. "Why?"

He chuckles "Well, type my number down on your phone then?"

I shrugged "Okay."

I typed up his number on my phone and then the bell rang. I'm free! He got up with a small smile "You're just something else, Herondale."  
I tilted my head to the side and shook my head "Uh you didn't get my number. Here type away Williamson."

He chuckles and types my number down on his phone and yells over his shoulder "Catch you later Ceci."

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I gathered my books together and walk alongside with Alex and Beth who were in a deep conversation and we wait outside for Austin who was talking to some Junior girl, they both were blushing. I giggled at the sight while Alex glares at the sight. I raised an eyebrow "You okay, Ale?"

He nods "Watch out for that girl, Natasha. She's been crushing on Austin since 4th grade, he's been oblivious to it."

I ignored him, but if only I knew what would happen for ignoring his words.


	2. Turning Point

Jake 's POV

That girl. She's just something else. I was smiling from ear to ear as I walk towards my group of friends who laugh at some stupid joke Angela was cracking. I looked at my sister and smacked the back of her head and she yelps "Hey! You asshole! What was that for!"

I laughed "That's what you get little sister for stealing my money this morning."

She frowns "I thought you didn't see me taking your money."

I smirked "Sister dearest you thought right and I didn't see you stealing my money. But mom did and she told me."

She frowns while everyone around us chuckles. Jade looks at me shyly while I roll my eyes at her "What is it Martinez?"

She stutters "Er, n-nothing J-Jake."

I shrug and open up my locker while my sister glares at me and drags Jade away from us. Thank God. Ryan rolls his eyes at me while Drew, Andrew my older twin brother, laughs "Dude! She's totally crushing on you!"

I shrugged as I grab my binders to take home "Not interested in her."

I slammed my locker shut and smiled widely as I see the green eyed cold eyes, Blonde Beauty Princess walk by us with her friends who were laughing obnoxiously loud. God she needs new friends. Ryan nudges me "Don't hit on her dude."

Drew yells "Dude do hit on her, we need someone like her in our squad! Maybe we could introduce her into our group?"

"Introduce who into our group?" It was my sister.

I shook my head "No-"

Drew yells "That girl! Uh her name is Carly Henderson."

I rolled my eyes "No. Ceciliane Elizabeth Herondale. She's in my Latin class."

Ryan snorts "You like her huh? And she is his partner for the year long project."

I shrugged "She's quite a looker. Plus, Jade is hitting on her boyfriend, so if she somehow breaks them up, I can try my luck with my Ice Princess."

My twin sister, who is 5 minutes, younger than me, looks after her and squeals "Oh! I know her! I also know Liam! Liam is hilarious. He's a Senior. He's like extremely overprotective of her and takes care of her like a father. It's so funny to see him show her affection. Cause she turns red and shakes her head but smiles nonetheless. She's polite and like really nice, even to Andrea's bimbo squad. I used to ship her with you, you know twin? I'm so glad you have a crush on her! I can play match maker! OMG!"

I clapped my hand over her mouth trying to shut her up, while our friends just laugh at us. Ryan, my sister's boyfriend, pulls Angie into his arms and kisses her temple. I mean it's cute but lord I wanted to puke. Drew glares at Ryan "Hurt my sister I will kill you."

He rolls his eyes "Yes sir."

I chuckled and suddenly heard my name, I turned around to see the Blonde Beauty Princess running towards me. She placed her hands on her knees and panted "Oh God. I ran all the way from my house just because I forgot to tell you something."

I looked at my friends who just stood there, I tried to tell them to get away from us with my glares, but they just smirked and watch us. "You could've texted me or called me."

She shakes her head "My phone died and this is important."

I smirked, she's so going to ask me out.

She takes a deep breathe "We're meeting up tomorrow at 5pm after my last Ballet class."

Drew snorts "Ballet? Hahahaha! You must be very sensitive then, she's not worth your time twi-"

She glares at Drew sharply who gulps "I'm not sensitive. If anything I'm insensitive, and I said last Ballet class, because I'm quitting it."

She mutters the last part quietly but shakes her head as she continues "Plus, I bet I could kick your ass, right now. Liam, my older brother, is a kickboxing TA, he trains me. So, I highly yet kindly suggest you to shut up or I will shove a foot-never mind. Anyways, remember that Williamson. And hey Angela! Nice to see you again!"

She hugs my sister and pulls away giving Ryan a polite smile "Bye Angela, Ryan, Stereotypical asshat."

Angie snorts "God Ceci!"

Everyone but Drew were laughing out loud "Okay, okay! I guess I deserved that. I'm Andrew. Angela's and Jake's older twin."

She gasps "You guys are related to Angela? I'm so sorry Angie."

My sister just giggles "It's okay Ceci. And Jake has a question for you."

I looked at my twin "Wait I do?"

My sister groans "He was wondering if you were busy tomorrow evening so you could hangout with us?"

Cecily shrugs "Sure why not, but can Alex, Beth and Austin tag along?"

Ryan smiles "The more the merrier."

Cecily just smiles at him politely "Okay! Well see you guys tomorrow, got to go home before Austin throws a fit."

She waves at us and runs. Ryan smiles "I like this girl. If she can talk like that to Drew and Jake, she's welcome to join us anytime."

Angie smiles and squeals "I have a new best friend to be! And she's a female! Jake! You're the best!"

I just smiled as I stare after Cecily's retreating figure. She really is something else.

I shook my head and looked at Drew who's looking at me curiously "What is it you fool?"

He smiles "You have a crush on her don't you?"

I shook my head "Nah, just an attraction. Why?"

He shrugs "I can try my luck with her then."

That bloody bastard winks at me as he jumps into the conversation with Ryan and Angela.

I shook my head as Jade flirts with another guy,and she states that she has serious feelings towards? What a liar. But for some odd reason he seemed very familiar . Oh it was Cecily's brother, Leo? wasn't it Lucas? No, no Liam I think was his name? Yeah Liam.

I walked over to her brother "Hey Liam right?"

He smiles and nods "Yeah, you are?"

I shrugged "I'm your sister's Latin project partner. Haha, my name is Jake. Jake Williamson. I'm a sophomore."

He gasps "Your sister is Angie, I mean Angela right? And oh your older brother is like best friends with my older brother and older sister, this is so cool dude."

I laughed "Yes my sister is Angela and I didn't know that Mike had friends."

We both started laughing "I like you kid."

I smirked "I get that a lot, except your sister seems to hate me."

He shakes his head "No, she can't hate anyone. She's too innocent and kind. She likes and loves everyone. She will come to like you. Promise."

I chuckled "Hopefully. She likes my twin and she likes Ryan just not Drew and myself."

He frowns "I'm sorry Mate. Hey, I will catch you later? I have to go home and make sure my mom is okay."

I raised an eyebrow "What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

He sighs as he stops walking towards the exit of the school and whispers "She has Cancer."


	3. Hidden Truth

**Cecily's POV**

I chuckled a bit as Austin smacks the back Kyle's head. I pouted as he smacked me with my pillow "Jeez, you're such a great cousin."

He laughs as I roll my eyes at this goof. Austin laughs out loud while Alex smacks Austin and his brother, Kyle, with pillows. I smirked as I yelled "Ah ha! Team Cecily for the win! See Alex is not a betrayer like yourself, Ky."

He rolls his eyes at Alex who just flicks him off. Beth giggles and gasps "Alex! We're going to be late!"

I raised an eyebrow "You guys have a date or something?"

Alex shakes his head no while Beth nods and I chuckled "I won't ask what it is, since it's clearly something secretive, just don't kill anyone please."

I winked at them jokingly while they shook their heads as they walk out of Austin's room. I frowned "I'm bored."

Austin sighs "I can't entertain you, my love. I'm so sorry. I have to do that stupid project for Latin. Ask Kyle?"

Kyle raises an eyebrow at Austin, while I shrug "Sure. I will catch you later?"

I dusted off the imaginary dust off of my shorts as I got off Austin's bed and walk out of his room without hearing his reply.

I suddenly heard a yell "You asshole! How could you!? And you just freaking blew her off! "

I was a bit scared, so I ran back into his room just to see Austin's cheek bruising. I pulled Ky off of Austin and glared at him "Get out of thi-"

Kyle glares at Austin and pushes me to the side as he tackles Austin. I fell backwards and hit my head against Austin's mirror that was broken but was in process of getting fixed. I felt a warm liquid running down the right side of my face. I groaned a bit as I brought my hand towards my face, I glanced at my hands and glared at Kyle a bit. He hurriedly gets off of Austin and picks me up. He yells at Austin "Get your car ready! We need to take her to the hospital, right now."

Austin runs down his stairs with Kyle on his tail with me in his arms. I started feeling extremely tired so I gave Kyle a small frown "I'm sleepy Ky."

He shakes his head "No Ceci! Don't fall asleep on me damn it!"

My vision starts to blur out. "Yes Ky! I go sleep sleep." I chuckled drowsily and blacked out.

I groaned as I slowly blinked a few times to adjust my vision to the bright light desperately trying to pry my eyes open and see where exactly I was. Where the hell am I? As the blinding bright light slowly subsided I took a quick survey of my surroundings. Fuck. I was at the hospital. Shoot. The room was so bright and smelled like bleach. I gagged. I hate the smell of bleach, makes me sick. I ignored the IV and monitors beeping, stupid noises get on my nerves easily. The walls were grey white in color and linens were navy blue, which sort of made the room a bit gloomy.

I honestly can't remember how I got here, but I knew that I sure as hell need to get out of here, preferably right now actually.

I crankily tried to get of the bed but there were wires everywhere. I groaned and irritatedly blew the bangs out of my eyes as I try to get out of the wires. I just want to get home. I don't want to worry my mother.

I huridely sat up and blinked my eyes as I felt a bit dizzy. I muttered to myself "Too fast. Calm down Ceci, mom doesn't know yet, right? Right!"

I yelled at Kyle "Don't tell my mom about this! I don't need her to worry about me! Nobody has to worry about me okay?"

Austin rubs the back of his neck "Er..we called them..already"

I worriedly got out of the bed and tripped over my own feet and fell into Austin's arms "Give me your phone!"

He gives me his phone and still holds onto me as I call my mom "Hey mom! It was a prank! Haha. I will be home uh home in uh you know 30 mins! Uh Austin and er Kyle were playing truth or dare with me so uh I was you know dared to do this! Haha!? So funny, right?"

She sniffles "You're telling me this is prank and that nothing happened to you?"

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me "Yes mom! I'm all good! Will see you-"

I suddenly turned around to see my whole family looking gloomy I muttered the rest of the words "See you soon…"

I groaned into Austin's chest as he held his phone. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as he hugs me tightly. My mom walks in and glares at me but pulls me into a tight hug. I slowly pulled away, I didn't want to hurt her even more. I'm such a burden.

 _You're correct for once, you dumb blonde. You're a burden Ceciliane. You're not even supposed to be alive. Weak piece of shit._

I shook my thoughts out as my mother looks at my face "Ceciliane Elizabeth Herondale. What happened to your face?"

I chuckled nervously "Austin was teaching me how to kick box the other day and kaboom I got punched in the face. I'm okay though!"

Austin is going to kill me! Oh well. He will understand. My mom looks at me questioningly but lets it go for now. "You know whether you believe it or not, we will always worry about you. You're my daughter."

Dad coughs from the back "And my daughter too!"

I chuckled tiredly but move away from my father and my mother. I don't feel too comfortable around my family at the moment, just need space. I love them, I think, but I just need the space.

The doctor walks in "So, Ceciliane how are you feeling?"

I smiled at the doctor "I'm feeling a lot better. Can I go home?"

He chuckles "Yes of course! I just need your parents to sign this and you can get out."

I sighed in relief "Thank God!"

My parents laugh and sign the papers as I grab my clothes and run to the bathroom to change. I walked out and glanced at Liam who was pissed. I slowly walked to him and opened my mouth "Shut up Ceci!"

He hugs me tightly and cries on my shoulder "I thought we were going to lose you!"

I awkwardly pat his back "I'm uh fine."

I uncomfortably pulled away from my brother and awkwardly rub my arms. Thank God mom didn't see these stupid cuts. Stupid cuts. Stupid emotions. Stupid thoughts. Stupid heart.

I see Austin on a call laughing out loud "Yeah Tasha! I'm all good! Yes she's doing better! Thanks for asking dude. I don't think she would mind. Yeah. She's a great girlfriend. I love my Ceci. Haha! I'm glad for you! Jack is a great dude! I didn't know that you guys were a thing! Oh damn 6 years? That's great! Yeah Ceci and I have been going out for 4 years."

I smiled at Austin, but then frowned. I shook my head as my dad walks upto me "Princess? What's wrong?"

I just gave him an uneasy smile "I'm just tired and just thinking father, why what's up?"

He sighs "Ceciliane. Don't call me father! I'm very sorry for hurting your feelings the other day. I love you and care about you. I always will. Please don't call me father."

I nodded my head unsurely "Roger that."

He chuckles and ruffles up my hair as I chewed on my lower lip in fear.

 _He pulled on my hair and shoved my face into the sand as I fought for air. "Hahahah! You think you can get away that easily from me! You bitch! This is what you get for biting my arm! Hahahah!"_

"Ceci! Cecily!" I gasped and pulled away from my dad who was shaking me.

I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat that was rolling down my forehead. "Yes fath-dad?"

He looks at me worriedly "What's wrong."

I fearfully yet tiredly pulled myself out of his hands and shook my head "I'm okay! I swear! Just want to go home?! Can we go home?!"

My mom was observing me yet looking at the exchange between my father and I in worry. She walks towards me slowly and hugs me and whispers "We're here for you. Okay?"

I nod my head as I follow my family out of the hospital.

 _They don't need me. They won't know. They don't need to know that I was raped._


	4. Fall outs

**Jake's POV**

I frowned as I waited for Cecily. Angie pats my arm "You okay brother?"

Drew raises an eyebrow at me while Ryan frowns. "Yeah. I'm just thinking. That's all. Why what's up?"

Drew laughs "You?! Jake Williamson, the ultimate bad boy of this school, think? You have a brain?! WOW!"

Angie smacks his arm as I roll my eyes "Go to hell bro."

He chuckles "But in all seriousness though, what's got our heartless twin thinking?"

I shrugged and unknowingly said "Cecily."

He smirks "So. You do like her!"

Angie squeals "I'm the God-mother!"

I rolled my eyes as I glanced down at my watch, it was 04:30 pm I really don't want to go home right now to see my step cousins. "Dud-"

I suddenly look up to see blonde curls bouncing, I stood up from my seat and see a band aid up Cecily. What the hell happened to her? I hurriedly walked up to her and gently pulled her face into my hands and try to examine the wounds. Cecily groans. I looked down at her with a small glare "I'm trying to see you what the hell happened to you."

She looks down "Sorry. But..er could you remove your hands from my face?"

I shook my head "God. What hit you so hard in the head? Are you okay, Ceals?"

She harshly looks up at me and glares at me. "Don't call me Ceals. Nobody but Wally can call me Ceals."

I sighed and pulled my hands away from her face just to see her in tears "Okay sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't cry, I won't ever cal-"

She hugs me tightly and cries. Holyshit. I made a girl other than my sister cry. I sighed and hugged her tightly and awkwardly rub her back "Shh. You're okay"

She hiccups as I tighten my arms around her "Ceci. We can do the project later. You and I need to talk."

She nods and I noticed that my friends left us alone. I pulled away from her and sat down next to her. Angie hands her a box of tissues, Ryan hands her a chocolate bar and Drew holds out a rose to her.

She laughed at Drew as she wiped her eyes with a tissue "Thank you guys."

They smiled at her a bit and patted my shoulder as they walked away from our regular hang out place. "What happened?"

She breaks into tears again so I gently pulled her into my arms and sway us very very slowly "I broke it off with Austin..And he said some harsh things to me...And well he said he had multiple one night stands but still loved me...And other stuff..that I'm not good enough for him anyways...he started to cry...because of me?"

I just looked down at her, who was still crying in my chest, in awe "You're crying because you think you hurt him? Ceci. You do realize that he hurt you?"

She sniffles into my chest "I deserve it. I deserve the hate, the betrayal and the negativity. I'm not worth enough to be his lover. I'm not good enough to be my parents' kid. I mean have you looked at my siblings? All of them are so good at something and they make my parents proud...then there's me. I'm just that one disappointing kid...Ryland is just as good as dad in music. Jessica is so beautiful and honestly model worth. Logan is freaking brilliant. He got into all of the 8 Ivy Leagues. Liam is a saledictorian and really good in any sports he's into. He's the captain of the basketball, soccer and cross country teams. Then there's the stupid blonde girl who quit Ballet."

I blinked my eyes. I didn't expect her to be feeling like this. I listened as she continues "My dad is just being nice to me, I don't know why tho. I wish he hated me. Then there's my mommy. She has cancer. She's going to leave me with all these strangers who share the same mommy as I do. Mommy made me feel needed, loved and wanted. But."

I sighed and gently placed my hand underneath her chin and gently pulled it up so she would be looking directly into my eyes. "Shhh. I'm here for you, shorty. You don't have to tell me okay?"

She shakes her head "But I hurt her...I hurt my mommy the other day...I don't think I can live with the Herondales anymore, Jake. I'm lost and confused."

She shakes her head and tries to smile up at me even though tears were rolling down her cheeks "I don't know why but I feel like you're all I have right now. You're a good person Jake. Thank you for hearing me out. I have to go home or my mom will be worried."

I sighed "Ceci. You need to remember that I'm always here for you okay? I know we're not like best friends. But still. I will be here for you. Just talk to me okay? And I will walk with you to your house. Okay?"

She nods her head tiredly yet sadly. I gently unintentionally held her hand as we started walking towards her house. "So Ceci, do you play any instrument?"

She shakes her head "No but I would love to learn the Piano! But I cook pretty well, according to Wally."

I raised an eyebrow with a small smile "William? The William we both know?"

She nods her head "Yes. William Carter-Herondale. My adopted older brother."

I smirked "And my best friend. He's like as old as you tho so I don't know why you call him older brother."

She rolls her eyes with a small smile "Still older! He's not in the states right now, asshole took up a course abroad and decided to act like an exchange student."

I chuckled "I slapped him for dipping on me."

She giggles "I remember that. Then Logan just cussed you out. It was a lovely scene to watch."

I rolled my eyes and threw my arm around her shoulder, causing her to stiffen up but slowly calm down. I looked down at her "Hey. Are you okay?"

She nods her head "Y-yeah I'm fine. So. Do you play any instruments?"

I shrugged "Used to play the Piano but I play every other instrument except the piano."

She frowns and looks up at me curious dark curious grey eyes "Why not the piano? Why did you stop?"

I sighed "My mother loves the piano so she used to teach me the Piano since according to her I was her little prodigy. She passed away from Leukemia when I was 13 years old. So, I just stopped because it just never felt right you know? My stepmom tries to put me back in Piano lessons since I still make music and play any instrument but the but but Ceci, if you ever want to learn the Piano, I can try to teach you in the future you know, eh?"

She wipes her tears away and I pulled her closer to my side "I-I'm sorry for making you talk about it, it's awful...I can understand your pain though...and I don't want you to relive the pain..so thanks for the offer but no."

I shook my head "I don't know Ceci. You remind me of my mom, it's weird."

She giggles a bit and smacks my arm "Don't ever say that!"

I shrugged smiling down at her "I won't ever say it again if you let me give you Piano lessons then!"

She pouts "Okay. Fine."

We were finally at her house, I glanced at my watch it was 08:30 pm. Holy cow, we hung out for 4 hours. I didn't mind she makes me smile. She suddenly fakes a big smile yet she looked tired "I look fine right? No doubt of any crying or anything dumb teenagers do right?"

I nodded my head, god her faking a smile makes me feel like shit, "Yes. You look beautiful like usual, we didn't do anything dumb teenagers would do either way. Just call me when you get to your room. Okay?"

She nods her head and I reach out for hug. "I'm here for you Ceci."

She smiles at me sadly and hugs me tightly I frowned a bit as we pulled away from each other. She waves at me with a broken beautiful small smile of hers as I wave back at her and wait for her to enter her house. She's safe physically but mentally and emotionally? I need to save this girl. Man, I'm going soft. What is this girl doing to me? I'm losing it.

I shook my head with a small smile as I walked away from her house. I shook the thoughts of Ceci and run my fingers thru my hair as I pull out my phone just to see 10 missed calls, 50 text messages. Jesus fucking christ. 50 text messages? Holy hell. I called Angie "Hey everything alright?"

She sighs "Wally isn't okay. He's in an accident. They called the Herondales...how is Ceci taking this?"

I froze Wally. My best friend. Ceci's best friend. No. God no. Hell no. "Oh my fucking god. I-I have to go. I-I will be home late. Ceci isn't going to take this well, I hope they don't tell her. She's already-god I'm sorry A-Ang, but I-I have to fucking go just to keep my girl safe."

I hung up the dreadful call and ran. He didn't hear the squeals on the other side of the call. He didn't register the words he called Ceci. He ignores the pain shooting thru his sore feet as he sprints down the sidewalk just to go make sure his Angel doesn't become a Fallen Angel. But. He doesn't know that she's already a Fallen Angel. She's already broken but not beyond repair. Can Jake help her fix herself? Or is Austin her antidote she truly needs?


End file.
